Harry Potter and the Battle to Save the Magical Wo
by falconsrule
Summary: Harry must battle to save the magical world


Harry Potter

and the Battle for the Magical World

By: Jarrod Wright

Chapter 1: Late for Class

It was the morning of September 23, 2011 and Harry Potter was asleep in his bed chamber in Hogwarts. Once again he was late for his first class due to sleeping in. Finally, Harry awoke to the sound of his screeching owl, Hedwig. "Oh shoot! I'm late again," Harry said while being mad at himself. "Snape's gonna kill me!" He quickly put his robe and rushed to the dungeons.

"Potter. Why are you late again?" Snape snarled at Harry. "I slept in sir." "That's it Potter. 20 points from Gryffindor. Now, sit down!" "Harry,you've got to learn not to sleep in every day!" Hermione daid angrily. "When you get the teachers mad at you that causes them to be mean t-" "10 points from Gryffindor," Snape said in front of the class. "Mrs. Granger, would you please be so kind to share what you were saying to the rest of the class." "See," Hermione said to harry as she started to walk to the front of the class." I was trying to tell Harry to quit oversleeping because it affects the whole class." "She's onto you," The laughing Ron said to Harry. " Yeah, I know," Harry replied. By the end of class Slytherin had laughed their heads off and had lost no points while gaining 20, as Gryffrindor had lost 50.

"Why does Snape have to act like a demon to us? All I did to hi is failed 13 of his tests," Ron said as if he were going to punch someone." It started with you Harry. I mean, even I got to class on time." "I was up late studyig and forgot to go to bed until 3:00 in the morning. Can you blame me for that?" Harry said trying to change his friends hearts. "Harry, that's wonderful!" Hermione said with the biggest smile. "You finally started studying!" As she said this she embraced Harry in a huge hug. Harry loved hugging Hermione not only 'cause it was comfortable, He had also had a secret crush on since he truly got to know her in second was his fifth year now and still hadn't asked her out. As Hermione finished her hug she decided that they needed to see Hagrid to see about getting some fighting equipment for their newly found club," the DA." No one decided what DA should stand for yet so that's what they called it.

As they knocked on Hagrid's door hoping to spend their hour break worthwhile, Hagrid opened the door and dragged them in as quick as possible. "What're you guys doin' out there? Do y-" "Hagrid we need your help to get some fighting equipment for the DA. Care to help?" Harry asked the gigantic man pleasingly. "Oh, sure Harry, but there' a rumor that Voldemort and the death eaters are hiding in the Forbidden Forest. If they found you out there, they would gave yall a painful death. So be careful. Oh yeah, I forgot that I need to tell yall an important story. Care to stay? Hagrid said fastly but truly. "Fine. we'll stay,but we need to back in class in-... Hermione looked at her watch and continued saying - 43 minutes. Will that be enough time? Hermione said hopefully. Being very fond of stories she couldn't wait to here it.

Authors note: I hope to keep my chapters short through this story. Sorry if you thought it was too short. Please Review on this and tell me what you think. Remember, this is my first book, so take it easy. But like I said, Please review!

Chapter 2:The Story

"Al'right, here it goes," Hagrid said while leaning towards the fifth years. "A long time ago, in the Ministry of Magic, there were some very special wizards and witches that would predict the future. They were never wrong. One of the wizards named Aaron Kurglew said that on November 1, 2011, there would be a very dark and powerful wizard that would start a war for the magical world. We should all know who that wizard is and need to form some sort of resistance. We need to save the wizarding world." Harry spoke giving the first suggestion," We could expand the DA and try to get kids to fight alongside of some adults. How's that sound?" "Harry, that's a great idea!" Hermione screamed. "We could try to double the DA then get people like Dumbledore to fight alongside in the battle! LET'S DO IT!"

The group made their way back to class thinking of how to tell the DA." We could put up posters like a campain?" Ron said nervously. "You know, hand out buttons and stuff to try and get some kids in. We could even have a trial class to let them see if they liked it." "Ron, that's a great idea!" Hermione and Harry said at the same time. They both blushed. "Let's think of some adults to help us." Harry said. He pulled out a piece of parchment and summoned a quill and ink. "Let's see. Dumbledore wil help us." Harry said as he wrote. The trio seemed to be walking around the school to their transformation class as if they were walking it with their eyes closed. "What about Remus?" Hermione said while deep in thought. " He would bring a lot of strength, especially on full moons." Harry wrote Remus' name on the parchment. They kept like this 'till they got their class. They ended up with Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, the whole Ministry of Magic, Molly Weasley, Percy Weasley, the teachers of Hogwarts, and Hagrid. They were pleased with the list as they walkedinto the transformation classroom.

It turned out, that day they had a test. Hermione, as usual, got an O, while Harry and Ron pulled their grades up to Ms. "Told you if you studied you would get better grades!" Hermione told Ron and Harry as they walked down to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry had decided to do more studying so that he might get more hugs from Hermione. As they made their way into the Great Hall, they ran into Malfoy. " Watch out mud-blood!" He said in a evil tone. "I don't want all of your little stupid diseases on me!" As Malfoy waled around them, Crabbe and Goyle snarled at them. They went and ate lunch. The rest of the day passed uneventfully as they made their way to the DA classroom.

A/N: Due to not being able to post until two days after I registered my account, I'm posting multiple chapters at one time. Please review!

Chapter 3: Posters, Buttons, and Sheets

When they entered the DA classroom they started making the magical posters and buttons. They also made sign-up sheets for the trial class and sign-up sheets to join the class and stay in the class. Finally, students started to pile class was scheduled to end at 9:00, two hours after they started. They spent the first 30 min. trying to figure out what DA should stand for. "How about the"Demon Assassination" group," Neville Longbottom came up with. "I like it neville, but, it just doesn't fit," Harry said with a sorry look on his face. "I got it!" Hermione screamed. "How about," Dumbledore's Army". It fits perfectly!" Everybody lliked it so they went with that. For the next hour and a half, they were in two groups. Campain group and fighting group. They switched after 45 min. so each group got to train and do campain posters, buttons, and sign-up sheets. Eventually, the class ended.

"That was a good class," Harry said as Ron and Hermione nodded in approval. "We figured outg a name, trained, and worked on campainind stuff!" Hermione said excitedly. "Hey, how about we start putting up posters so people can see them tomorrow," Ron said ready to go. "We can go ahead and put some up, but not all of them," Harry said. Hermione then said,"We could also put up some sign-up sheets." After they finished the task, they went toward their dormitories and went to bed.

The next day the whole school was buzzing about the posters and sign-up sheets. "Should I sign up?" was the question buzzing. By the end of the day they had already doubled the army with at least 75 more students thinking about it. 50 of those 75 signed up for the trial class. "By the looks of it, this will be a huge success," Harry said in awe. "This is amazing." It really was.

Chapter 4: The Training

In the next meeting of the DA, they were all about training. At least 100 kids showed up. Some permanate members while some taking the trial class. "The first thing we will work on is blocking and dodging spells," Harry announcd to the gigantic class. "Offense wins duals, defense wins battles. Any questions?" One hand was raised by Luna Lovegood. "Will we have some sort of armor?" Luna asked very nervously. "Yes, Luna. We plan to find the toughest armor that there is. We want armor rhat will block curses and spells," Hermione said informatively. "Any more questions?" Harry said looking around the classroom. "Good, let's get to work. For the first part of class, they dualed. Harry beat Ron easily and tried to get Hermione to dual him. Eventually, she did.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione screamed. Harry blocked the spell and sent it back at her. "Stupefy!" Harry then sent a perfect and strong spell at Hermione. She dodged it and screamed,"Incendio!" Fire shot up in front of him causing him not to see. Hermione sent a silent expelliarmus at Harry. Harry some how guessed she was sending a spell at him and blocked it. He put out the fire and shot two consecuative silent spells at Hermione. The first was stupefy and the second was blocked th first but was hit by the second making Harry the victor. Everyone in the classroom watched as Harry unbelievably diarmed Hermione.

The next few practices went really well. With over 200 students and adults, they were ready to fight Voldemort. Soon that time would come. It was October 15, and the group was close to being ready.

Chapter 5: Air Force, Ground Group, and School Defense


End file.
